Si Tu M'aimes
by ToriFairy
Summary: TH/ Os " non twincest" Il est parti comme ça il y a 6 années sans plus donner signe de vie. Depuis il vit mais avec un manque terrible au dans le coeur et au creux des bras.
1. Chapter 1

1ère partie: Lettre de Tom à Bill.

Hanovre ...

Bill.

Ce soir encore je t'écris.

Certainement une autre lettre qui restera sans réponses comme les millions d'autres que je t'ai envoyées en 6 ans.

Mais l'espoir fait vivre paraît-il et j'ai besoin d'espoir car je ne parviens plus à vivre.

Ou es-tu ?

Que deviens-tu ?

Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

Comment va ta vie mon Ange ?

Je t'écris encore une fois dans l'espoir que mes mots te touchent .

Que tu m'expliques.

Que je puisse comprendre

Comprendre et essayer d'accepter ces 6 années de silence et de non vie loin de toi.

Comprendre pourquoi tu as décidé de quitter Tokio Hotel , comprendre pourquoi tu t'es retiré si loin dans ce beau pays ( d'après ce que l'on m'en a dit) d'Irlande. Si loin de nous, de ta famille, de ta patrie, de tout ce qui faisait ta vie .Si loin de moi.

Qu'ais-je fait pour que tu me punisses autant Bill ?

Do you really want to hurt me ?

Tu penses que je mérite cela ?

Je sais que les derniers temps à partir de la fin 2007 et ce fameux concert de Bercy ou nous nous sommes disputés comme des chiffonniers j'ai pris bien du recul vis à vis de toi. Non pas que je ne t'aimais pas. Non .

Mais tu m'étouffais Bill : veiller sur toi est un boulot à plein temps.

Je suis ton jumeau, tu es mon sang et mon grand fère.

Je sais que les fans pensent que parce que je suis sorti 10 minutes avant toi, je suis l'aîné. C'est totalement faux comme principe dans le cas de vrais jumeaux. Si cela a pu m'agacer au début, j'ai vite laissé tomber parce que nous avions d'autres chats à fouetter. Mais tu m'y forçais, tu m'y as forcé à devenir ce grand f-frère monté de toutes pièces te replaçant tandis que tu me vampirisais.

En public tu semblais toujours si sur de toi et doux, mais dans la sphère privée, tu étais autre : tyrannique et en besoin constant d'amour et d'attention.

Oh je ne t'en veux pas.

Tu n'es pas responsable de tout loin de là.

Moi aussi je suis à blâmer.

J'ai aimé ces moments de folie, j'ai aimé t'aimer.

J'ai aimé aimer ton corps et connaître ses réactions.

Un autre moyen de te rassurer, un autre moyen de te posséder.

Mais bien vite en te possédant c'est moi qui me suis perdu.

J'en pouvais plus.

Sans jamais me plaindre, ni mettre ce vilain mot sur les lèvres, j'ai sombré

Sans la présence des deux G, je crois qu'aujourd'hui je ne serai pas ou je suis.

Nous nous faisions du mal.

Nous nous en sommes tant fait Bill.

La hache de guerre doit être enterrée à présent.

Reviens moi

Fais moi signe

Je t'en supplie.

C'est trop dur sans toi

J'ai besoin de toi, de ta vie pour pouvoir poursuivre la mienne

Pour vivre et non plus survivre ou feindre de vivre

Besoin de ta chaleur

On en sépare pas des jumeaux Bill et à plus forte raison quand c'est l'un deux qui part sans laisser d'adresse, ni donner de nouvelles ou de signes de vie.

Mais je ne t'en veux pas Bill.

Je ne te fais aucun reproche

Je ne te poserai pas de questions accusatrices et si tu ne veux pas me répondre je ne m'en offusquerai pas. Je te laisse le choix d'ouvrir la bouche ou pas.

Nous t'attendons ici à Hanovre.

Moi encore plus que les autres.

J'ai tant de choses à te dire sur ce que je suis devenu

Mais si tu ne me réponds pas.

Si c'est ma mort que tu veux je ne me rebellerai pas

Car elle viendra de toi et au moins tu me reviendras.

Je te jure que quand je te verrai grand-frère, je t'ouvrirai les bras pour que tu puisses t'y blottir et y rester jusqu'à la fin de tes jours si tu le souhaites.

Je passerai mon temps à passer le temps auprès de toi.

Mais ne me punis plus de la sorte.

Je t'en prie : dis-le moi

Tu ne m'as pas oublié. Tu n'as pas pu m'oublier.

On oublie pas son jumeau Bill.

Juste ces quatre mots pour que je revive

Dis le moi : que tu m'aimes

Tom

Si vous aimez mes Os ou si vous ne les aimez pas d'ailleursn, exprimez vous sur ce site ou sur mon blog

http/tori-os./

Bonne lecture


	2. Chapter 2

Cet OS est la réponse de Bill à l'OS/ Si tu m'aimes ou Tom écrit sa peine à Bill.

Je vous laisse apprécier.

Bizz

ENJOY

Tori

Tom je te demande pardon.

Pardon de ne pas t'avoir compris

Pardon d'avoir été un tel fardeau pour toi tout au long de ces années

Pardon de m'être comporté en jumeau égocentrique et égoïste

C'est vrai que je n'étais pas si mature

Rempli de peurs

La plus grande, la plus irrationnelle et obsédante étant que je ne soies plus aussi important à tes yeux

Que tu me laisses

Que tu aimes une autre personne plus que moi.

Non pas différemment mais plus que moi.

Alors je jouais le faible, le capricieux, le petit frère.

De fragilisé je suis devenu fragile.

T'obligeant à jouer le rôle de grand frère que j'aurai dû être en réalité

T'obligeant à m'aimer comme tu aimerais une femme.

Ta femme.

Certes, il y avait les contrats, le marketing, l'image visuelle du groupe etc.. mais en vérité, tout cela m'arrangeait bien. Pouvoir féminiser à outrance mon apparence sous bien des prétextes futiles. Fragile. J'en jouais.

Manipulateur

Maman ne m'aurait jamais permis de faire quoi que ce soit dans la musique sans toi à mes côtés.

Manipulation

Tout comme mes larmes, mes angoisses réelles ou créées.

Tout pour que ta vision se trouble, que ta pitié se réveille, que ton instinct de protection se surdéveloppe et que tu tombes dans mes filets .

Manipulation.

L'amour, nous avons fait l'amour cette nuit là.

Nous damnant défiant toutes les lois humaines et célestes aussi

Cette nuit là, nous avons vendu nos âmes au fdiable au fur et à mesure que le plaisir montait dans nos corps

Trop de bonheur.

Ça finit par tuer.

Tu t'occupais si bien de moi Tomi.

Veillant chaque instant, chaque seconde à mon bien-être et tel un vampire j'ai profité de la faiblesse de ton cœur, faiblesse que j'avais moi-même créee, façonnée et alimentée.

Oui tel un vampire je t'ai sucé jusqu'à la moelle.

Gustav et Georg te voyaient de plus en plus épuisé aussi physiquement que nerveusement

Ils ont tout fait pour te donner un maximum de plages de liberté, pour que tu puisses souffler.

Tu t'éloignais. J'en souffrais.

Des maux qui s'exprimaient par mon corps : psychosomatisme.

Problèmes récurrents de santé divers et variés allant du foie fragile, aux vertiges en passant par les extinctions de voix.

Même cette putain d'opération aux cordes vocales n'y a rien changé ni fait.

Tu t'éloignais.

Puis tu as eu une copine stable. Tu semblais amoureux

Je l'ai haie

Devenant de plus en plus sombre, devenant un monstre.

Un damné en sursis circulant à la surface de la terre.

Toi la lumière, toi MA lumière tu t'es remis à m'aimer… comme un frère.

Fini l'envoûtement. Plus de désirs charnels.

Plus d'inceste

Tu as toujours été si fort et persévérant Tom.

Stable cherchant la lumière, le bon et le bien en chaque personne.

Souvent vêtu de blanc tel un être pur alors que mon côté sombre s'exprimait de plus en plus

Cheveux noir corbeau

Vêtu de noir de la tête aux pieds

Maquillage noir obscurcissant de plus mon regard

Voyant que rien n'y faisait : _**« j'ai pris les voiles comme toi tu prenais de la distance »**_

Déménagement du jour au lendemain

Vie loin de toi

Débauche

Tous ces hommes et ces femmes qui usaient et abusaient de mon corps , chaque jour, chaque nuit, le laissant souvent endolori jusqu'au sang. Prostitution. Mais je ne me faisais pas payer. Non pas d'argent! Seule la douleur. C'ets avec elle que je me payais. C'est à cause d'elle que je payais

Mais leurs meurtrissures ne représentaient rien face à la plaie béante qu'était mon coeur

Nous avons fait un break après la sortie de notre 4ème album

Tu t'es marié.

Je ne suis pas venu.

En fait j'étais là mais je ne me suis pas approché.

Je t'ai vu, je l'ai vue

Mais tu ne l'as jamais su

Mon cœur se fendait-mes pires cauchemars avaient pris vie- mais je ressentais surtout la douleur dans le tien avec une acuité qui me rendait fou

J'ai laissé une enveloppe à la sortie de l'église avec une boite contenant un pendentif en forme de cœur avec une clé pour l'ouvrir.

Silence radio : durant six ans

Je survivais.

Ma vie s'en été allée il y a longtemps

Culpabilité, recueil.

Jusqu'à ta lettre. Tu m'avais recherché

La douleur que tu as exprimée Tom

J'en crevais

Egoïste et égocentrique certes-mais prêt à me traîner à tes pieds si tu veux bien encore de moi.

Je pourrai passer ma vie à expier le mal que j'ai fait

Le mal que je t'ai fait

_**« Puisque toi et moi nous ne faisons qu'un, puisque même oté de tout je te retiens »**_

Tom me pardonneras-tu un jour ?

Ce n'est que maintenant que mes neurones commencent à être toutes connectées entre elles et que je réalise ce que j'ai fait.

Qu'importe ton choix, tes choix, je les respecterai.

_**« Et même si tu me laisses, si tu ne me reviens pas**_

_**C'est toi que j'aime, pour toujours c'est toi que j'aime**_

_**Et qui sait peut-être un jour. Si j'ai de l'amour pour deux**_

_**Oh plaise à Dieu que tes yeux se posent sur moi **_

_**Oh plaise à Dieu lorsque tu me fais ces yeux là**_

_**Je n'ai d'yeux que pour toi »**_

**_ FIN_**

**_Paroles de Zazie: Chanson au Diable Nos Adieux._**


End file.
